Titan Reloaded
Titan Reloaded is the second distinct timeline set in TItan and uses the Pathfinder system. Recurring player-characters include Stemarius Petra. Upcoming Campaign teasers With the conclusion of Stemarius' story in Reloaded 5.0, potential new campaigns are teased below, including an option for a new Titan Origins, in addition to the setting for the next Reloaded in the ongoing chronology. ''The Craft Titan Reloaded 6.0'' Titan Solar Year 101058 Chased out of the nation's larger cities after a job gone wrong, the sudden appearance of a rival, or a falling out with old friends, a group of would-be adventurers find themselves alone but together in a strange town missing from most maps of Arbus Arkad. On the run from various former lives, they made their way here following a disjointed string of vague rumors -- they wanted someplace hard to find, but close to home -- safe, but dangerous enough that they might find opportunities to rebuild their reputations (or further cement them, as the case may be). What they got was Bugenholme, superstitiously beholden to an old and powerful family, mysteriously isolated from the outside world, and supernaturally difficult to leave. The general opinion is that the place is, well, spooky. ''Birth of a Nation Titan Origins 3.0'' Titan Solar Year 101018 Six years ago the Council of Hierarchs was founded in a western nation struggling to define itself in the modern world, Arbus Arkad. The Council’s founding principals include an active partnership with the Guilds, the abolition of slavery, and the opening of state-funded institutes of higher learning in three major cities. The Council's only problem is that no-one in the land recognizes their authority to rule. A crack team is assembled and given the task of bringing the word of the capital's law to Arbus Arkad's unruly southern reaches. ''Cradle of Power (redux) Titan Reloaded 5.0, Lords & Masters 0.5'' Titan Solar Year 101056 Less than a week after Stemarius’ flight from Megelomesembria, the prodigal child of the Petra family returns, pressured into accepting Koliathos’ invitation to work with him in freeing his mother Stemma from her alleged captivity at the hands of the Inner Circle. Koliathos has revealed to Agent Crowley, and to Stemarius through him, that it was he who has been building a portfolio of blackmail against the Presidents of the Gnosian quarters of government, and intends to use it to compel them into an alliance with him against the unseen masters that have controlled Gnosos since the dawn of the modern era. ''The Hands That Feed Titan Reloaded 3.5'' Titan Solar Year 101053After successfully cashing in on several rookie-class postings from the regional Adventurer’s Guild, a more ambitious job has finally found it’s way into your team’s hands. Posted just days ago, the Guild advises that there have been credible eye witness accounts of undead roaming the alleyways of North Kasser by night. Under normal circumstances a parishioner of the Cathedral of St. Kurtis might be dispatched to deal with any significant threat of this nature, but rumor has it their clerics and paladins have been kept busy by a spike in demon and devil sightings in the east. A bustling hub of trade and commerce, North Kasser hosts many venues of interest to the road-weary adventurer, including fine dining, quality lodging, entertainment, wares and equipment of expert craftsmanship, and by night, gambling and cash bet fighting. #Going Places, Being People #Night Moves